sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kashyyyk
:The following pages need to be created here in order to protect visitors from reading non-IC EU information and otherwise confusing them (the source pages are of the same name on Wookieepedia). :* Kepitenochan Native races Quick question, neither the kinrath nor the katarn are sentient, so should they really be listed there? - Alienplayer 15:20, 13 April 2007 (UTC) * I vote no. -- Xerxes 15:36, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ** I agree. Changing it right now. -- SW1 Kyle 20:52, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Archived Discussion There are some things I remember. There was some Wookiee senator around 13 ABY or so (might have been earlier) that pushed for the NR's rejoining of the NR. Around 12 ABY, a splinter group from the Neo-Imperial Movement (not led by Danik or Reanus) attacked Kashyyyk (RPlog:Neo-Empire Attacks Kashyyyk) which might have helped the Wookiees rethink their position. I forget the name of the Wookiee senator, but he was definitely a PC. --Danik Kreldin 15:46, 10 April 2007 (UTC) *And, Kashyyyk wasn't attacked during the Blitzkrieg, although it was "rumored" an invasion plan was drawn up by Kreldin sometime before Coruscant fell (OOCly, I had worked up plans to invade Kashyyyk and was going to work to implement after Coruscant fell..) Not sure if that's necessary, though. There's really not much else I can think of. I know there was an Imperial commando raid on Kashyyyk in 14 ABY, but other than that, Kashyyyk has been pretty much left alone in recent years. --Danik Kreldin 15:51, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Before I insert the info, I wanted to ask you something else. Do you recall there being an NRGO garrison on Kashyyyk, WAY back in the day? Reason I ask is because I specifically remember @digging one as Skeezix before I went on my hiatus. I was reminded of it because of this note in the Rwookrrowrro Starport's @desc: :To your west is the most disturbing sight of all. A well-traveled wroshyr branch leads that way, turning from a natural shade of green to the scorched color of burned vegetation. Fifty meters from the starport a vast chasm opens; the blackened perimeter of the chasm almost glassy in nature. Crystalized is a better word for it. The chasm rises up to the top of the trees and descends hundreds of meters down into the darkness of the forest below. Somewhere down there is the planet's surface. When I read that, I specifically recalled that the NRGO base I @dug was to the west of the starport, connected by a large wroshyr branch. I think it's safe to say that this was from some type of Imperial attack, most likely an orbital strike to take out the garrison. Do you remember anything about this? If not, I'm thinking about just including it as part of the 10 ABY battle, both here and on the battle page itself. I've asked around on the game and nobody seems to remember anything specific. -- SW1 Kyle 19:22, 10 April 2007 (UTC) *I was a little late to the Second Battle of Kashyyyk, but I was able to get in on the ground battle as Danik... I do recall there being a military base that Kizuka led the charge against (Johanna was one of the NR PCs I remember being there). I remember the ground scene being rather short, though, the Empire used gas to smoke out the NR soldiers and Johanna was imprisoned. I wish I still had the log, since I don't recall any demolition or orbital bombardment of the base, but I do recall there being one. --Danik Kreldin 19:29, 10 April 2007 (UTC) **It wasn't Dewlanbukk, was it? I'm pretty sure he wasn't around until last year, but I may be mistaken. -- SW1 Kyle 19:53, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ***Definitely wasn't him. Whoever it was is long gone now. Might have been idle-nuked. --Danik Kreldin 19:55, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ****Right on. Well, I think I've compiled as much info as I'll be able to, so I'll dump in what I've got tomorrow, or later today. I'll just talk about this Wookiee in an enigmous manner, details can be fleshed out later if anyone finds them. :) Thanks for your help! -- SW1 Kyle 21:18, 10 April 2007 (UTC)